Fastening devices typically include two flexible elongated components having teeth which are forced to interlock and separate by moving a slide along the components. Although such fastening devices have long been used to close and open various articles, such as clothing and bags, such devices suffer from the allowance of liquids and gases within the fastener, and are therefore not useful for conditions in which a windproof and/or waterproof article is desirable.
Fluid-tight fasteners are available, but such fasteners are typically not fluid-tight at the ends of the fastener, are expensive, heavy, and/or require the use of a covering material over the fastener to establish a wind and/or watertight closure.